Twilight in Wonderland
by SteampunkFairytale
Summary: When Bella followed a man with floppy white rabbit ears, sparkling in the sun, she was curious. When she fell through a rabbithole and into a strange land, things got curiouser. When she was told she had to slay a mythical beast terrorizing the people of this strange land, it was panic time. She can't even walk across a smooth, flat surface, let alone slay a jabber...whatever.


**Dramatis Persone: **

**Bella: Alice**

**Edward: The Mad Hatter**

**Alice: Absolem**

**Jasper: The Cheshire Cat**

**Emmet: The White Rabbit**

**Rosalie: The Doormouse**

**Carlisle: The White King**

**Esme: The White Queen**

**Aro, Marcus and Caius: The Red Kings**

******This story is based off of Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland, but I've taken a few liberties with it. I kinda screwed with the Alice in Wonderland story... a lot, but Alice in wonderland was kinda screwed when I got ahold of it, so...yeah. **If you have any questions, don't hesitate to PM or review, I answer all questions asked, that's a guarantee. :) Enjoy the Chapter! 

* * *

Once upon a time, the year 1840 to be exact, Isabella Marie Swan was seven years of age, and she was very _very_ ill. She was forced to remain bedridden for well over a month, and was sure to meet her maker if she dared to so much as go outside. During that time her doting mother rarely left her side. She would sit by her bedside, reading her stories until she fell asleep, but her rest was fitful, and she often woke up, the same dream haunting her every night. Her father had died a little over a year before, and they had no one else but each other.

"I trip." She says with a shaking voice. "And fall down a really dark hole. When I get to the bottom, everything's strange, and I can't get home." Her mother pets her hair soothingly, and holds her to him until she finally drifts back to sleep.

"Do you think I've gone 'round the bend?" she asked one time timidly. Her mother just smiled at her and kissed her forehead gently.

"I'm afraid so my dear, you're mad, bonkers, completely off of your head, but let me tell you a little secret…" She leaned in with a mischievous smile. "All the best people are."

Her mother died just after her seventeenth birthday, and she was forced to move in with her dreaded aunt Victoria, her last living relative, and therefore was faced with the one thing she had been dreading ever since she had her first menstruations. Her engagement.

"You're already considered an old maid Isabella." Her aunt lectured when Bella had the nerve to protest. She winced; she never liked people calling her Isabella. "It's bad enough that you don't have a dowry, why your mother bowed to your mad whim of remaining single, I shall never know." So, Aunt Victoria arranged a match with the son of an old friend of her father's, Michael Newton, more commonly known as Mike. Bella had never met Mike before, but that was about to change today.

They were holding a party to celebrate their impending union, and Bella had done her utmost to ensure that she remained comfortable, but that wasn't much, Aunt Victoria made sure of that. She was stuffed into a restricting corset, pinched her toes in to too small high heels, and, to her utter horror, was powdered and rouged until she looked like a vaudeville actress. She sad not a word though, and let her horrid aunt do as she pleased to her young niece. Bella fiddled with a small silver locket containing pictures of her parents, biting her lip. Her parents never pressured her into doing something she was uncomfortable with, they worked with her until she was ready for whatever she was faced with. She wasn't ready to get married, but she had no choice, it wasn't like she could just support herself, and Aunt Victoria had complete control over her inheritance until she married. Well, technically her uncle James had control of her inheritance, but he did whatever Victoria told him to.

* * *

When they finally arrived at the party, Lord and Lady Newton were waiting impatiently.

"There you are!" Lord Newton friends said loudly. "You're late!" Victoria and James bowed, and made for Bella to do so as well.

"Apologies Lord Newton." James apologized. "We lost track of the time." Lady Newton smiled at them warmly.

"No matter, it happens to the best of us. Isabella, Michael is waiting to dance with you with his friends over by the fountain." Bella inwardly shuddered, she loathed dancing, was horrible at it. Her body always seemed to move awkwardly, she simply wasn't made for the refined dances of the upper class. Or anything that involved coordination. Or required her to stand upright.

Michael Newton's friends all stuck together tightly, like a pack, but the moment he saw her he broke away, offering his arm to her with a refined, snooty smile, and whisked her off just as a Quadrille began. Mike seemed to be deeply enjoying himself, but Bella was in the deepest pits of Hell, stumbling and tripping her way through the dance. The dance slowed, and Mike and Bella continued to twirl and stumble, in Bella's case at least. She could tell Mike was starting to get annoyed, but there was nothing she could do. As they twirled, Bella witnessed a man doffing his top hat respectfully to one of the ladies.

_"That would be awfully hard to do with a bonnet."_ Bella thought idly. _"With all those strings holding them in place." _Suddenly she giggled, and Mike gave her a strange look.

"It's nothing," Bella assured him. "I just had a vision off all the men wearing bonnets, and the women wearing Top hats." Mike laughed slightly too, but Bella had the feeling it was so he wouldn't appear rude, he didn't really get it. A flock of geese flew overhead, catching her eyes. Suddenly she stumbled into the pair of people ahead of her and Mike, who pulled her out, a little irritated.

"Where's your head got to?" he hissed under his breath as he twirled her away.

"How do you think it would feel to fly?" Bella asked him curiously, wishing her mother was here, she was the only one who had ever understood her and her quirks. Mike looked astounded.

"Why would I waste time thinking about impossible things?" He asked, completely confused.

"Why wouldn't you?" Bella returned at once. "A world where no one believes in the impossible is a sad world indeed. My mother once said that she sometimes believed in six impossible things before breakfast." A small smile graced her face at the memory, but Mike frowned. He caught sight of something over Bella's shoulder, and promptly turned back to her.

"Come, let us go to the Gazebo." He said, and practically dragged her away. Suddenly something white and sparkly flashed by in the corner of her eye, and Bella turned to it at once.

"Did you see that?" she asked Mike. He followed her gaze.

"See what?" Bella stood on her toes, trying to locate the white… thing. They continued walking, until they reached the gazebo. They stood together awkwardly, waiting as Lord Newton officially announced their engagement to everyone. Just as the crowd started to applause, Bella caught sight of the white thing.

It was a man. Or at least, it was _mostly_ a man. He was big and burly, curly black hair striking against his snow white skin. But the biggest surprise were the two white rabbit ears, right where his normal ears should have been, and, since he was not directly facing her, she could see the fluffy white tail sticking out of his immaculate velvet trousers, perfectly matching his ivory waistcoat. Suddenly he turned to face her, laughing golden eyes immediately catching her own. He grinned, taking out a pocketwatch and glancing down at it. He then raised it up, showing it to her and tapping it impatiently. He then winked, and strode into the woods.

Suddenly Bella became aware of everyone in the crowd, staring expectantly at her. Was she supposed to make a speech or something? She looked around, lost, before she finally found her voice.

"If you'll excuse me." She managed to say, before she bolted out of the gazebo and into the woods, hot on the Rabbit Man's trail. She crosses a meadow, and something, deep inside Bella's mind begins to stir, she blinks hard, trying to clear her head, but to no avail. When she opens her eyes, the man is gone. She desperately tried to go in the direction she last saw him heading in, but after sprinting for a minute, she gave up. She huffed in exasperation, looking all about her. An amused smile crept onto her face when she spotted a rabbithole.

_"Maybe he went in there."_ She thought with a smile. She got on her knees, peering down into the hole, when suddenly the ground beneath her gave way, and she tumbled into the dark hole with a small scream.

* * *

Bella was falling, down down down, random objects falling all around her. A small stuffed wolf, a bright yellow teapot, a silver bracelet, several charms hanging off of it, and an eerily familiar white top hat, with a blue ribbon wrapped around it in a bow, and several velvet blue flowers, as well as a plume of blue tipped white feathers, sparkles flowing around everything as she fell for what seemed like hours. Had she hit her head after falling in the rabbit hole? That must be it, she was unconscious, and having another one of her insane dreams. Well, at least now her sleep talking might come in handy, the search party would hear her voice and figure out where she was.

Suddenly she toppled to the ground, coughing and giving her head a sound whack. She straightened, bumping her head on the mantle of the apparent fireplace she just walked out of.

"Oof!" she exclaimed, finally freeing herself from the fireplace. She brushed a bit of ash from her skirt and looked around curiously, where was she? It was a circular room, with no windows, but several doors, she swiftly tried them all, but they were all locked tight. Bella frowned, taking a step back to observe everything so she could try and come up with a solution, but immediately tripped over something and crashed to the ground once more, knocking the wind out of her. When she finally regained herself, she sat up, remaining on the ground this time, in an attempt to prevent yet another undignified crash to the floor. But knowing her, the next thing would probably send her crashing into the ceiling, just because she couldn't crash into the floor. She looked over to what upset her, a low table, with an old silver key resting atop it, like it had been there for years. Bella frowned, she could have sworn that that table wasn't there a minute ago. Still sitting, she took the old key in her hand. Instead of having that cold, metallic feel, it was warm in her hand, like she had been holding it for hours.

From her new angle, Bella could see a lot more than she could when she first looked around the room. There were drapes on the walls, but again, no windows, and now Bella could see perfectly behind one of the drapes she hadn't looked behind. She reached up, pulling it aside to reveal a small, two foot high door, she glanced at the key in her hand, before sliding it fluidly into the lock. It fit, she gave it a slight twist, it unlocked. She pulled the door open, trying but miserably failing to fit her way through the door. She only just managed to pull herself out with a small popping sound, the door swinging shut behind her. She took the key out, placing it on the table, ready to find a new solution for whatever dilemma she was in. the sooner she played out the dream, the sooner it would go away. It wasn't anything too bad as of yet, so she figured that she might as well go along with the newest conjurings of her active imagination.

However, as soon as she made to look around once more, a small bottle filled with a clear liquid appeared at her feet. She picked it up, looking at the label attached to it. It did nothing to tell her what it was, it simply said 'DRINK ME' in ornate handwriting. Bella never really had a sense of self preservation when she was _awake_, let alone when she was asleep, so she simply shrugged, and took a sip.

The effect was instantaneous. Her clothes got larger, the floor got closer, until suddenly she was the same height as the door. She gathered up her mercifully still fitting shift and beelined for it, but it was locked again. she looked around for the key, only to realize she had left it on the table.

"You brought the wrong Bella idiot! She doesn't know anything!" A musical voice said in such a low tone Bella didn't hear.

"It's her Rose, I'm certain of it."

Bella tried jumping for it, but she ended up falling onto her butt again. When she opened her eyes, a small box lay directly in front of her.

"Is anyone there?" She called out. There was no response, so she simply picked herself up again, and opened the box. There was a little cake inside of it with 'EAT ME" in the same script as the label on the bottle. She took a small bite, praying that this would make her grow, and prepared for something to happen.

She did grow. And grow, and grow until she crashed her head right on the ceiling.

_"I must be jinxed."_ She thought as she remembered her earlier thought. _"What next?" _She snagged the key and bottle, downing the rest of the odorless liquid in one incredibly small sip. Within a second, she was back to two feet high, and through the door.


End file.
